


The Waffle Talk

by regala_electra



Series: Ben Has Two Dads 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regala_electra/pseuds/regala_electra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Dean mans up and has a serious talk, Sam's waffle skills are admired, and Ben is a growing teenage boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waffle Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to Ben Has Two ~~Dads~~ Uncles. Written for [](http://ignited.livejournal.com/profile)[**ignited**](http://ignited.livejournal.com/). And for the glory of delicious waffles.

"Hey kid."

"What'd I do?"

"What?"

"You only call me kid when I did something wrong," Ben says, narrowing his eyes over his leaning tower of waffles. Man, give Sam a waffle maker and make him pal up to the next door PTA mom and he'll become Betty Goddamn Crocker. _It's good to have a home-cooked meal, Dean_ , Sam told him after a failed batch of pancakes.

Hey it's not like Dean's complaining about his current breakfast. Just observing. Sam's an excellent housewife. Although Dean does have to do the cleaning if Sam's doing the cooking.

Ben got more waffles. _He_ doesn't have to clean up.

"Look, we gotta have the talk."

Ben gives his stack of waffles a rueful look. "I'm eating, Dean. It's the most important meal of the day."

"No it's the first meal of the day, unless you're eating in your sleep. You're not eatin' in your sleep, are you? It would explain the uh, height thing?"

"You mean how I'm almost taller than you?"

Dammit. He shouldn't sound so _gleeful_ about it.

"You'll always be my snot-nosed boy," and oh, that sounds well, he couldn't help sounding proud about it so Dean pushes on, "No, we gotta talk car. The car talk."

"The...car? The car talk? I thought I was still on probation. You mean I'm getting a car?"

"Not now," Dean says. He leans back, raising his coffee mug to his mouth, swallowing up the strong brew, savoring Ben's eager anticipation. Waits until Ben looks fit to jump over the table and shake the information outta him. "But there's a junker with some real possibilities, all it needs it a lot of TLC and some skilled hands and well, we were gonna settle down for your junior year of high school."

"What kind of car?"

"It's a surprise. But you'd be gettin' a shortened sentence. After you pulled grand theft auto, me and Sam agreed with Lisa that you weren't getting a car until you graduated but I think you've proved yourself. Your mom agrees."

"And Sam?"

"He did make you those waffles."

Now's the time for the thank yous, for maybe a friggin' hug if they were in one of those Lifetime movies that Sam doesn't admit he watches late at night when he thinks Dean's sleeping. But they're Winchester men. So after an awkward silence, Ben plops one of his syrup soaked waffles on Dean's plate, evening their stacks and they're square.


End file.
